Jason Johansson
|image = |Gender = Male |Age = 14 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = April 2, 1997 |Height = 6'3" |Weight = I do not believe this is necessary. |Address = 5879 Dundalk Avenue, Los Angeles, California |Occupation(s) = Singer, Guitarist |Aliases = Jason |Family = Unknown biological Father, Unknown biological Mother, DeeDee Dumer(1st adoptive parent, deceased), Stuart&Bethany Killyn (2nd adoptive parents, missing), Ritza&Zack Lemner(3rd adoptive parents, disowned him), Markiel Reyes (4th adoptive parent, forgot about him) and Victoria Taylor (5th and current adoptive parent) |Friends = None as of 6/7/2012 |Relationships = Never |Pet(s) = Never |Enemies = None as of 6/7/2012 |Interests = Friends, Singing, Playing the guitar, pretending to be SUPERMAN. |Education = Hollywood Arts High School(5th school), St. Patricks Celtic School(2nd school), South West Middle School(3rd school), Alpha Heights Elementary School(1st school), Kemper Military School and Ezekiel R. Lenting Prepatory School(3rd school). |Talent = Singing |Weaknesses = Being an orphan Being a foster child. |First appearance = June 7 2012 |Portrayer = Ever so amazing, Joe Brooks.}} Appearance 'Hair Colour:'Brown 'Eye Colour:'Brown 'Trademark:'Maybe my accent... I'm not sure about my looks you know? I try to keep simple, I'm most likely wearing the most 'in' trend because my current adoptive mother, is a very big fashionista. So don't expect me to be wearing bland or dull clothes unless I get moved to another family or adult. But since I've been moving around a lot, I guess it's normal for me to be wearing whatever I want I suppose. Family Unknown Biological Father and Mother Like it says, UNKNOWN. I have no absolute idea who my parents are or what they are like. And I have, honestly- no intention to find them or gain at least the single bit of information about them. Harsh, could be so, but it's true. DeeDee Dumer First person that ever adopted me. We got along great, she took me to school and took care of me until I was... not sure how old I was. Because I blocked out the fact that she died being hit by a car on the road... Stuart and Bethany Killyn I had to travel all the way to Ireland for this family. I never really liked them, they loved St. Patrick, hence the school name. They wanted to change my name to 'Patrick' but for my sake, I persuaded their lawyer to convince them it was impossible. I never knew what happened to them because one day I came home from school and they were gone. Ritza and Zack Lemmer These two were my absolute favourite, though I only had them for a month. I got to travel all the way to the Upper East Side in New York to live in their fabulous apartment. They enrolled me in this expensive prep school which I loved because everything I did at St. Patrick. They both spoiled me with love, affection, gifts and money. I'm not sure what happened, but overnight they hated me and disowned me so, I had to go. Markiel Reyes This one I hated the most. He said he wanted a military son, so for his sake, I had to go to military school for at least 4 and a half months. When we had a break to visit family, he apparently had no idea who I was and reported me to the police. So now he has a restraining order against me. So of course I had to get somebody new. Victoria Taylor Victoria's alright. She's the only one I've ever tolerated to call Mother, because, she's worth it. She did a lot for me, but it's not enough, but it's tolerable. If I could get new parents, I would from Victoria. She's not the best, but not the worst. History add more sutff Personality add more sutff Relationships with Canon Students Andre Harris add more sutff Beck Oliver add more sutff Cat Valentine add more sutff Jade West add more sutff Robbie Shapiro add more sutff Tori Vega add more sutff Trina Vega add more sutff Relationships with Original Characters Other people add more sutff Relationships with Other Characters add more sutff Trivia *add more sutff Portrayer Speaking add more sutff Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1997 Births Category:Sonar's Characters Category:Jason Johansson